


Zoom: Repercussions of Speedforce

by bwburke94, JamesBCrazy



Category: Doom (Video Games), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Doom: Repercussions of Evil, Other, Parody, Peter Chimaera, heisanevilgenius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwburke94/pseuds/bwburke94, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBCrazy/pseuds/JamesBCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Peter Chimaera's infamous "Doom: Repercussions of Evil".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoom: Repercussions of Speedforce

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a parody of Peter Chimaera's infamous "Doom: Repercussions of Evil", which has been reposted on the internet countless times. I repeat, this is a parodic work.
> 
> DIS CLAIMER: Dis I claim.

Eobard Thawne waited. The lights above him blinked and sparked out of the air. There were demons in the labs. He didn't see them, but had expected them now for centuries. His warnings to Colonel Zolomon were not listened to, and now it was too late. Far too late… for now, anyway.

Eobard was Harrison Wells for fifteen years. When he was young, he visited the Flash Museum and he said to dad "I want to kill Barry Allen daddy."

Dad said "No! You will be killed by demons"

There was a time when he believed him. Then, as he got older, he stopped. But now, in the laboratory base of S.T.A.R. Labs, he knew there were demons.

"This is Zolomon" the radio cracked. "You must fight the demons!"

So Eobard got his speedforce rifle and blew up the wall.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US" said the demons. "I will shoot at him" said demon Cisco and he fired the vibrator missiles. Eobard speedforced at him and tried to blow him up. But then the ceiling fell, and they were trapped and not able to kill each other.

"No! I must kill the demons" he shouted. The radio said "No, Eobard. You are the demons"

And then Thawne was a zombie.


End file.
